


Worthy of the Term: ENTANGLEMENT

by starmufasa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Lemon, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penetration, Shameless, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmufasa/pseuds/starmufasa
Summary: You head to the Capital with your application for personal assistance approved.You were excited to get out of your parents' house and make it big with the Royal big heads.A trip to Altissia among the finest in the finest was a dream.What more could they ask for?--This short series was inspired by some of the songs I listen to daily.I wanted to do this ever since I began writingSomber Slumber.Hope you all enjoy this cross-posting.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue: Big Ole Freak(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- _Song Inspiration -_  
> [Big Ole Freak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4e_aRCsTh2k&ab_channel=MeganTheeStallion) \- Megan Thee Stallion

You were a whirlwind of emotions. You were ecstatic, worried, excited, scared, frightened, exhilarated, and intimidated by the mere fact that your application had been picked among the thousands sent into the Citadel. You were so giddy about seeing the Prince and his Crownsguard in person.

The specially ordered Audi, a staple luxury of a car within the Crown City, made you feel like royalty yourself as it smoothly drove through the town and into the open Courtyard. Your mind could barely grasp the thought of your whole being bypassing Kingsglaive security at the toll, entry allotted. Your horizon felt broadened.

The Citadel was dripped in architecture, art, and history held over throughout time itself. You pinched yourself, wincing at your strength. Your mouth was on an ‘ooh’ and ‘awe’ spree as the car rounded before the tall steps.

You were breathless when the driver opened the door, letting you out. “Thank you,” you bowed. The driver dismissed your thanks as he got in the car and went out the way you all came in. “Okay. So, I just make myself at home?” You said through your teeth, smiling as you began climbing the steps. Halfway up, the doors opened, and you swore the angels must have been singing when this well-dressed gentleman stepped out and met you the rest of the way.

“Good afternoon, and welcome to the Citadel. I am Ignis Scientia, advisor to the Prince.” He bowed curtly. You immediately felt small in comparison to the accomplishments this man achieved. Hell, you even brought your **Royal Edition** magazine with you. It had Ignis and Noctis in the front and dressed in the finest attire of all Insomnia.

“O-oh, it’s my pleasure to meet you, Sir. I’m _______.” You bowed deep, remembering your parents’ words of being polite and holding your filter-less tongue.

“How was your ride here, Miss _______?” His voice was as smooth as velvet; his accent was distinct and low-key a turn-on. You could not disclose the many times you masturbated to him. The count was damn near shameless.

"Mind-blowing. I’d never would’ve imagined myself standing before **the** _Ignis Scientia_ , if I may say your name so informally.”

"We’ll be well acquainted soon enough. Please, follow me. The winding halls if not navigated may leave you stranded inside.”

“I’ll be right at your side, Mister Scientia.” You followed him throughout the place, indulging yourself to his voice by asking him questions of all things you passed. Sometimes, he beat you to the punch. You could listen to his voice all day long and never get tired of hearing him slightly roll his r’s.

You often fell behind due to his long strides quickly taking him from one spot in the Citadel to another, you took the opportunity to admire his stature, his posture, and his manner of dress. His black blazer and slim slacks let his red wine button up shine with simple complements from mahogany gloves and black dress shoes. He made the outfit work for him. His hair was slicked back with a spiky, upstanding fringe.

“Am I walking too fast for you?” He pushed up his half-rim glasses, a pair you did not often see fitting for many people, but it suited him so well. It suited him so well as it gave one a good view of his emerald eyes. Six above, if they were precious stones, you’d snatch them in a heartbeat.

“Not at all. It just takes me a few more steps to match your speed.”

“I’ll be mindful of that next time, my apologies.” He was such a gentleman. “The office is just down the end of the hall. Shall we?”

“Yes sir, let’s go!”

The walk to the door took a moment but you felt it too short as your hands started sweating. You hoped you were only speaking with him today. There was no way you’d be able to handle meeting all of them-

“She’s arrived, everyone.” He announced. “I’ll retrieve the contract.”

The massive man leaning on the desk wolf whistled as he eyed you up and down. “You’re right. She’s a real cute one.” You clutched your imaginary pearls, hearing the King’s Shield call _you_ cute.

‘ _Hello, Universe? Yes, this is _______ speaking. I think I’ve just died and gone to heaven._ ’

“Name’s Gladio. What’s yours?”

“_______, Sir.”

“_______, huh? Rolls off the tongue nicely.”

“You can hold off your fascination long enough for us to discuss our terms of agreement, can’t you?”

Gladio shrugged his shoulders. “Fine, fine, go ahead.”

“_______, please have a seat.”

“Yes, what are these terms of agreement? It was glossed over in the listings.”

“You haven’t told her yet, Iggy?”

You glanced between the two, registering the nickname first, and the unspoken confirmation of _what_ you’d be doing here at the Citadel. “I’m just aiding in personal assistance for Prince Noctis and the Crownsguard, …right?”

“That’s right, but in a more intimate setting.”

You squint your eyes. “ _Intimate?_ ” He pushed the contract over to you. You picked it up and skimmed over it. Your mouth dropped and your eyes almost popped out of your head. “ _The four of you… are going to fuck me?_ ”

“More or less.” Gladio answered with a wide grin on his face, having heard your outspoken thought.

You set the contract down on the desk and rested your head in your hand. This concerned Ignis. “This is to say we are agreed on the terms of service until Altissia. I’ve outlined expectations and rules on both ends to ensure safety and avoid unnecessary quarreling.”

“So… All four of you are going to just share me?”

“Yes. We’ve room in the Regalia for one more person. We’ve concluded on filling the space with a female counterpart.” He sat back in the chair; gloved fingers set under his chin. “If this makes you feel uncomfortable, then you have the right to refuse.”

“Oh, no, no.” You waved your hands. “This is a lifetime opportunity for me. I’ve maybe thought about myself laying in bed with one of you, but with all of you? Sign me up! The conditions I can do so long as our first interaction goes well, right?”

“You bet’cha sweet ass you’ll get a happy ending from me.” Gladio flexed his chest, just to show you a little of what he could do to impress. As if you weren’t already when you walked through the door. He had abs you could grate cheese on!

“If we’re agreed, we both sign it. It ensures you as well keep us to our word.”

“Alright, that's fine with me.” You replied with all the confidence you could muster. In your mind, you were mentally screaming at the thought of being turned all the way out. Sure, you had your ex’s and one-night stands, but this, no matter how bad they might be, was going to change your world.

You were ready for this!


	2. EPISODE I: WHEN WE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- _Song inspiration -_  
> [When We](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcn_6ixeS4U&ab_channel=Tank-Topic) \- Tank

…you were not ready for this!

You were invited back a couple weeks later into a private observation space. You weren’t allowed to see anyone else but the person entering the room to initiate an encounter with you naturally. Well, how natural was it going to be when the other three sat behind the one-sided window, watching you get smashed by each one of them. You almost reconsidered this proposition on this single thought-

_Just in on Insomnia Times! ______ leaving the Lucis Estate! Royal escort or a woman of the streets? Read more on page 69!_

The tabloids would eat this shit right up, but the officials did their best to keep personal affairs off the front pages and the Lucis name as clean as can be, but even royals faltered under the spotlight and caved into their urges. Besides, you already signed it.

You looked up at the small windows in the room, gaining just a small view of the sunset. You sat comfortably in a framed bed set in the middle of the room. It was a quaint room with a desk, a chic shower off in the west corner, the large one-sided window to the east, a chest some feet before you and a lone closet.

“Have I kept you waiting?” Ignis was the first to step through the door, a surprise to whom you thought was first – Gladio. Ignis’ style was business casual. White, pin-striped button-up was neatly pressed and tucked into another pair of form fitting dark navy slacks held up with white suspenders and paired up with brown Lucian suedes and specially designed white gloves.

“No, not at all, Sir Scientia.” You replied, gulping hard. Could you really get fucked in front of important people like this? Hell, the other two only knew you by name. And here you were, sitting in just a trench coach with heels you managed in.

“Good. Consider this a soft introduction into our agreement.” He stood before you and tilted your chin, staring into the depths of your eyes. He turned your face left and right, inspecting it with a pleasing look as he sat down next to you. He grazed his gloved fingers along your thigh and to your waist as he leaned in, starting first with a kiss.

This wasn’t your first-time kissing, sure, but for him to do it without care for other eyes on him turned you on from the jump. You always favored matching the passion with your partner and then taking it to the next step by deepening it. Ignis pulled back and took hold of your face by your jaw firmly. “Did I do something wrong, Sir Scientia?”

“Sir will do.” He inched in closer. “And no. I’m happy to see you’re quite eager for this venture.” You wanted to kiss him again, but he kept you still. “We’re going to experiment with different dynamics, but nothing out of your limits. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“That’s a good girl.” He kissed you slowly, taking _his_ time tasting your lips first. His tongue brushed against your lips, not yet entering as he teased you. For you, a good first kiss was an easy coax into a French kiss, and yet, Ignis took leisure in seeing what made you tick. This is where uncertainty lied and had you wanting more.

You reached up to cup his cheek, but he put your hands down. This time, you broke the kiss, confused. “Am I not allowed to touch you?”

“Good things comes to those who wait. However,” he got up from the bed and went over to the closet, opening it slightly and pulling out a flogger, “There are consequences for rushing.”

You were suddenly intrigued. You never thought of Ignis to be into that kind of stuff… until now. “Is that for me?”

“Yes, _Kitten_.” Your body suddenly ached with want and with just a word and a look. Now, that just wasn’t fair. And he was the first one to go? What the other boys had in store for you, that had to wait. “Undress for me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” He echoed your response with a raised brow.

“Yes, Sir.” You corrected yourself as you unbuttoned your trench coat and slide it down your arms. He requested you arrived in teal lingerie of his choosing. It was something about the color that made him shudder a little. “Do you like it, Sir?”

“It’s quite fitting on you.” His eyes looked you up and down, like you were his prey. “Kneel down and bend over the bed.”

You did as so, positioned so your cheeks were in full view. “Like this, Sir?”

“Yes.” He smacked your ass with the flogger with but a flick of his wrist. You felt the sting from just an effortless swing, but it was something about the pain that made you gasp and want more. Another smack came for your other cheek as you desired. It surprised you, what with how calculated his moves felt. “That’s for your haste and forgetting your place.” He rubbed your derriere gently, cupping each one in turn.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” You apologized through your teeth as you tried squeezing the throbbing pain away as he then touched you. “I’m just starved.”

“If you’re hungry, get back in position and unbuckle me.” Finally, you could use your hand- “With your teeth. You can hold unto me and nothing more.

‘ _Oh my god, what the fuck, this man is so cruel!_ ’ You whined internally.

“Unless you’d rather starve…” He caught that pouting look and milked it, getting pleasure from seeing you struggle under his control.

“No, Sir!” You shook your head because you weren’t missing out on this. You made your hands comfortable on his hips as you leaned in and tugged at the simple buckle until it loosened. You worked your tongue on the clasp, spending a moment having his coming erection rub against your chin. You were so close and yet so far, but at least his belt was undone.

“Now the rest.” You pulled on the button and teethed the zipper down, successful after a minute of looking helpless. “Pull them down.”

“With glee, Sir.” You unclipped his suspenders and hooked your fingers, bringing his slacks down, relieving the stress on his lower half kept tucked in clean, silky boxer briefs. “May I have some?”

“Proceed on your knees, Kitten.”

“Say no more, Sir.” You pulled out your meal with eagerness as Ignis gave you permission to dine in. You held it out before you, admiring its size, color, and girth. He had not a pube out of place. Now, the taste? You took in the head, licking down the middle of the tip. You withdrew, smacking your lips as you gathered a little bit of spit and let it drip from your tongue unto the head. From there, you slicked him up as you stroked. “May I speak, Sir?”

Ignis groaned, “Yes.” He may not have showed it, but he was hungry for the attention. His days were more strenuous than the others. He worked early mornings to late nights to keep things in order. He worked hard and relentlessly. Just the touch alone made his knees want to buckle, but he’d deny himself full involvement until he was satisfied with his interaction with you. He was the first, and he had to make a _damn_ good impression for you.

“I don’t like to show my hand on the first time, but I feel like you got some good dick to offer me. I want you to show me why I won’t regret it… _Sir._ ” Ignis breathed heavy at the thought of taking you. The boys heard everything you both said and were writhing in pain for their turn. Unfortunately for them, you were all his tonight.

“Let’s see if you deserve it.” Challenge accepted. You took him back in your mouth, bobbing halfway as you stroked the rest of it. He felt the walls of your cheeks and knew it was only a matter of time. You went on and on until you finally remembered to give his pair of “friends” some much needed attention. You took hold of his balls and massaged them in your hand as he began thrusting in your mouth. The combined sensation had him spilling on your tongue and to the back of your throat. You pulled out and thought of what to do with the mouthful. It was a surprising amount, and you were known as a spitter among your partners.

Ignis wasn’t having it. He caught your jaw and tilted your head once more, staring down into a pair of eyes that were as dark as his. “Open your mouth.” You opened wide, showing the mess he made. It was a sight to behold. If only the boys could see it for themselves. “Clarify your lust, Kitten.” His gloved fingers laxed on your jaw, allowing you to swallow all he gave you.

You had never swallowed, and yet, with just his words and a stern gaze, you did it without hesitation. And it was only just the first, it seemed, as it looked ready for round two. “Do I deserve it now, Sir?”

“Better not keep you waiting. Back on the bed.” You sat on there and watched as he undressed himself. He unbuttoned and neatly set his shirt aside. He slipped off the no tie shoes and stepped out of his pants and boxer briefs, now nude for the private party to view. Last, but not least, he slowly peeled off his gloves, revealing rather lovely kept hands and tended nails underneath. He picked up the flogger he put down to undress.

“Sir, you are beyond imagination,” he was more than you had anticipated. He was lean and cut right. Every part of him was chiseled.

“Your words are appreciated, Kitten.” He smiled, genuinely feeling the connection between you two though you just met face-to-face fully now. “Now, lean back.” You did as was told. He trailed the flogger over your body, slowly going over your barely covered form. He knew you feigned for touch and to be touch just as much as he did. You watched him trail it up and down, lightly slapping it across your thighs, and then coming back up to your chin, lifting your head and exposing your neck. “Just lovely.” His compliment made your face flush with color.

He set the flogger aside as he climbed on top of you and savored the mixed taste in your mouth. He loved it. He explored every crevice in your mouth before finally moving on to your body. He left butterfly kisses down your neck and made way to your breasts. Your nipples peaked beneath the thin material. He pulled back the top half and sucked on your left nipple as he rolled the right between his fingers.

You were putty in his hands. Your hands found his hair, holding on as he sent you spiraling through a river of euphoric sensations. He slowly moved on, trailing down your navel and to that wetness begging him to have a drink. He didn’t waste time as he pulled the thin fabric aside and went face first between your legs. You quenched his thirst as well as encouraged him to dig deeper as you rolled your hips against his face.

If there was another thing Ignis took pride in, it was being a good judge of character. That, and he did his research in his alone time. He listened to your voice when you were called and knew that you’d be right for the fit. “Oh my Six, Ignis…” you rolled your hips faster as he occupied your mound with his mouth and your breasts with his hands. He was taking you there, to the edge of the world.

Or _was_ … you felt him leave you which had you looking at him in a confused daze.

“Before we continue,” he opened the chest and pulled out a strip of condoms, “Care to do the honors?”

You sat up and held out your hand for the condom. You ripped it open with your mouth and checked for which side it went. When he was before you in all his glory, you slid it on slowly with your hands, making sure it was all the way on. Protection was key, and highly suggested to avoid as much mishaps as possible against diseases, which he checked for, and pregnancies. Besides, you weren’t going to let them raw dog you… _yet_.

“Shall I undress, Sir?”

“Keep it on. Heels and all.”

“Yes, Sir. Now, how do you want me?”

“I’ll let you choose, Kitten.”

You hummed, delighted to have a choice. You got up on the bed, your side profile towards the window as you went face down, ass up. “I’m a fan of doggy style.”

“And so am I.” He positioned himself behind you, caressing from the back of your thighs to your rear, spreading the cheeks to have a look at what awaited him. He kept the lining of the lingerie out of the way as he put in just the tip.

“Why’d you stop, Sir?” You asked, noticing that he stopped moving.

“Merely admiring that look upon your face.” He slowly entered you, making you moan, grateful that this was even happening. “And I like the way you say my name.” He pulled out and then stroked back in at the same, excruciating speed.

“ _Mister Scientia_ ,” you looked behind you as best you could, catching his devious expression as you addressed him properly, “ _Don’t make me beg…_ ” You pushed your backside into him, hoping you didn’t have to. You would, though. All he had to do was say the word.

“Since you asked so nicely.” And because he couldn’t deny himself any longer. He found his pace as he held you at the hips. Each couple strokes, he’d go harder and faster. You swore he was in your stomach with how deep he went in this position. When you tried repositioning, he put you back in place – the kind of pushback you enjoyed. So much that you unraveled, with Kegels clenching him mid-stroke. His second hit right after, completely emptying him. “Oh, Six, that was good.” He slowly came out all the way and lied down on the bed next to you. “What say you on our agreement? You will continue?”

You lied back yourself, satisfied as fuck. “I will. Now, on a scale of 1 to 10, rate my performance.”

“Splendid.” Translation – 10/10 **will** fuck again.


	3. EPISODE II: PAPI PACIFY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- _Song inspiration -_  
> [Papi Pacify](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OydK91JjFOw&ab_channel=FKAtwigs) \- FKA Twigs

‘ _He drove me crazy._ ’ You thought. ‘ _He filled my stomach and sipped from my cup._ ’ Citadel gardens greeted as you stalked back to the private room per their request. You didn’t know who was going to be next.

You stood before the door, set by the observation room. You wondered if they were waiting on you. You shook the nerves and knocked. You already had to make it through the halls on your own in long coats with whatever they desired underneath. It was a required condition. The door opened, thankfully taking you from the possible gossip forming about you. You gasped at the sight.

“Finally,” he stepped aside, in nothing but his birthday suit, “I thought you might’ve tried to stand me up.” He took your hand and guided you in.

You immediately turned around to the nude King’s Shield closing the door and gazing upon you with a deviant grin. A large eagle tattoo spread over his arms and covered his back. As Ignis was lean and right in all the right places, Gladio doubled that. How could you resist from staring him up and down? How could you resist glancing at what identified him as a man?

“My apologies for keeping you waiting,” you finally answered.

“Anxious about who’d be next?” He touched your faux fur coat, starting at the shoulder and trailing down to your hand. “Surprise,” your body shuddered when he linked hands with yours, “It’s me.” You followed him to the middle of the room, noticing the bed was replaced with a loveseat couch, a highchair, and a cushioned mat on the floor with pillows and a fur top blanket.

He snapped for the lights to dim. “Quite the change of scenery.” You commented, leaving his side as you looked at the display before you, pondering on what was on the Shield’s mind. “Oh! What do you want me to call you, Gladio?” You came back, lightly placing your fingers on his chest. “ _Big Daddy?_ ” You looked up at this six-foot six monster of a man, batting your lashes over your doe like expression.

“Hell yeah.” He walked behind you and ran his hands down your front. You felt his soft chub against your back and bit your lit, curious on how big it could really get. Your fur coat fell off at the shoulders, leaving you in what he desired seeing you in – four-inch thick black heel, fishnets over a bedazzled thong matching the bralette. “Give Daddy a little spin.”

You moved from him, twirling once and slowly making your way down to the mat, lying down on the mat with one leg stretched out and the other bent up, accentuating your ass, of course. “Like this?”

“You want me to fuck you bad, huh?” he grew excited by that little movement.

You felt intimidated before in the just the lingerie and being looked upon, but this time, you felt confident after your first encounter with Ignis. You wanted to show that part of you, your reassurance of going through these next three times without hesitation. Quite frankly, you loved having sex and felt that you drained your partners and now… the opposite might happen to you instead.

“ _Yes, I do, Big Daddy._ ” You felt like a porn star, but what you said held merit. You _desired_ him to destroy you if that was his cup of tea.

He retracted his steps, making way to the chaise, patting the seat. “Come here then.” You rolled to your feet and got on, leaning up on the head rest. “Stay still.” He rubbed his rough index finger gently over your lips, parting them slightly. He went to the side, letting that same hand circle around your back and fall to your neck where he grabbed it firmly. He lifted your upper half from there, leaning down as his thumb turned your head to him.

He devoured your lips, savoring what you had for dinner in the process as he ran his tongue along the roof of your mouth before leaving you breathless. “Like the way I taste?”

“There’s one way to find out.” He let you go and spread your legs enough for him to squeeze his head and neck through. “Ride my face.”

You chuckled. “Careful down there. I might swipe your nose like a credit card.”

“Purchase pending payment.” He tore a small hole in the middle of the stockings, having them for just that purpose.

“Cha—" You made you sure your aim was true, “-Ching.” You placed sat down over his face, seeing him inhale your scent as he eagerly lapped at your juice ready to drip from the seams. He palmed your ass and kept you steady and, on his mouth, as he ate you out, giving you little chance of escape.

“ _Oh, Daddy, yeeees,_ ” you hissed between your teeth, trying your hardest not to give him as he worked your clit and licked your pussy like it was his job. Let’s just say that you nutted with the quickness just minutes into him ‘ _going downtown_ ’. You held unto the head rest as you threw your head back, riding the pulsing waves on his face.

He let you sit up, shaking the chill running down your body as he licked his face clean. “Payment authorized,” he commented, getting a laugh out of you.

“You’re hell for that.” You tried moving but still felt sensitive, something you haven’t felt in a long time. You needed a short recovery period. “I’ll return the favor.” You got from over him, shaking and pumping yourself up for your turn.

“No need.”

Your brows wrinkled. “Why not?”

He stood up and easily turned you around, holding you close to him by the waist. If it weren’t heels, he’d be holding you somewhere on the shoulder. “ _I’m not done exploring you yet._ ” His breath tickled your ear, and his voice hurt you in the best way. His other big hand caught you right under jaw and held you up with a squeeze. You breathed comfortably, but your voice box was slightly compromised.

It wasn’t forceful nor demanding. He had you in practiced control. You thought he’d be the rough and wild one, but he’s made you come and hasn’t stopped touching you with tenderly loving care. This took you by complete surprise.

His fingers pressed against your lips. “ _Trust me._ ” He whispered in your ear. Your lips parted, permitting him entrance. Two fingers had your mouth open, reaching close to the back of your tongue. “ _Breathe through your nose._ ”

You had felt like gagging but calmed yourself by doing as he asked, holding your tongue still as you caught a comfortable breathing rhythm. They rested there, and knowing yourself, you weren’t the idle type. You licked up along his fingers and rolled your tongue shortly. You could still suck a _meaaaaan_ dick.

He drew his fingers out, rubbing your saliva on your face before he licked it off himself. So far, each man had a different kink to cater to, and you loved. It was the variety you never knew you needed until now. “On the chair.”

“Of course, Daddy.” You settled down on the chair, fixing yourself up. “Can you do something for me?”

“What is it, babe?”

‘ _Don’t call me that._ ’ You brushed through your hair, feigning to look at him. “Kiss me.” And he did, working your mouth open and commandeering your tongue’s space. He dominated you with the movement of his tongue, pining it down and re-tasting your mouth.

“My turn.” He made his way towards the decorated mat and gestured you come forth as he lied down. “Turn me on, however you please.”

“If you’re allowing me…” you accepted the open invitation at your own terms. You rubbed your hands along your thighs. You hooked and drew up the strings of your thong slightly higher as you pivoted the view of your backside to him. “I really liked these fishnets, too…” You pointed as you pulled them off, leaving you in the heels and the matching bedazzled set. “You have anywhere to play some music?”

“Over there. There’s a little speaker system.”

You looked where he pointed, seeing a personal in room speaker come out from a cleverly hidden block in the wall. You got your phone from the inner pocket of the coat and set it up to the Bluetooth, getting your playlist running. “You ready for me, Big Daddy? Because, ready or not, here I come.”

The beat drove your moves, hips switching as you reached before the massive Shield, slowing turning about for him, dipping down, and bringing yourself back up. You dropped to your knees and crawled over to him in your leisure. Though, you didn’t have any intention of waiting once he was ready. Halfway wasn’t good enough.

You untied the bralette, tossing it onto the chaise. You positioned yourself over his pelvis with his growing chub caught between your breasts. His shaft lengthened and hardened; the head emerged and reddened at the tip. You massaged it and watched the Shield keep himself together. You were a bit of a brat – that wasn’t the reaction you wanted to see. So… you flicked your tongue at the tip, getting a jerk reaction from him. Ah, so he’s had a titty-fuck before, but not with tongue. You were in business then.

“I think he likes it.”

“Prove it.”

“ _With pleasure._ ”

Gladio didn’t expect your quick response as you tended to him and was met with the telltale signs of him enjoying it. He was sandwiched in a place he’s thought of motorboating and sleeping between. A woman to suffice the urges in their journey was a strangely concocted idea of his doing, and everyone went with it! To put the icing on the cake, Ignis “ _hired_ ” someone like yourself, and that’s when Gladio knew his blue ball occurrences out in the open would go down to zero so long as he got his turn.

Speaking of, you got off him and pushed your hair back out of the way. It was time to get to business. His was nice and thick, and a handsome brute to look at. ‘ _Can that even fit in my mouth._ ’

“Hey, before you start, how about giving me the spit treatment you gave Ignis?”

“Of course.” You gathered spit in your mouth and hovered just inches over his dick, letting it drop down in a long sliver off your bottom lip. Gladio watched with eager eyes as landed on the head. He stroked himself in preparation for what he saw his buddy go through. He fapped right on the spot in the room. Though you couldn’t see then, Noctis and Prompto had to. Lucky them.

“Alright, babe, show me what that mouth can do.”

You shimmied your shoulders in excitement. ‘ _Oh Six, forgive me for I have sinned and will continue to sin so long as these boys live. Amen._ ’

You received him with as wide as your mouth could be. His taste and scent was stronger than Ignis, and probably the other two boys as well. He might come thicker than yogurt, but if you can swallow the advisor’s, then why not his, too, if he so pleased?

His groans and rocking hips encourage—no, enabled you to do your job and to do it well. Your next way out was on the line and you couldn’t be fucking up by not backing your words, or at least try to.

Your head gained momentum as your tongue lied against the front of the shaft, moving in tandem with your bobs. You drew back a few times, admiring that glistening dick, imaging it being inside of you this moment. It’d be a waste to suck him off before the main event—

“That’s good, babe. Don’t want you draining me just yet.” Seems he had the same idea. “I wanna be at my best for the main course.”

“Then blow me down, Big Daddy.” You rolled off him and watched him get up, ogling his physique one more time. He gestured over to the chest, remembering the creed of safe sex. You went over and opened it up, gauging him a moment before tossing him a small stack condoms as you loosened the bottoms you still paraded around in.

He had it on in one simple motion with the condom already tossed aside. “C’mere. I know exactly how I want you.” His commands and handsy gestures turned you on to no end, and it was nice and frustrating because of how ready you were for this second round. “Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight.”

You quickly found out how the Shield was about to compromise your ability to walk when he hiked your legs over his shoulders and held you steady by your ass as he stood with ease. Your face dropped, realizing your ordeal when his tip pressed against your opening. Gladio had done this many times before, what with aim right on the money.

He deepened himself into you with one slow stroke, being the second to fill your cup at the tip, but it was too slow for a man this big. The pain you felt needed to be overridden. “ _Faster_ …” you huffed.

“Faster… what?”

“ _Please, Daddy—ah!_ ” He granted your wish by finding his pace. He was sturdy and steady on his own two feet, daring the impossible. Your eyes rolled back from how deep he was, you didn’t notice him having you pressed up on the highchair, the chaise, and the wall, christening most of the room before settling with the latter. You moaned and hollered to your heart’s content as he rocked you to your second orgasm and him on his first and only.

He laid you down on the chaise, appreciating the pleasing look on your face and your trembling legs. “I can get used to that face.” He left you a kiss in parting as he trashed the condom. You hummed cheerily as you closed your eyes, ready for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, I wrote when I was tipsy.  
> Trying to write this without some liquid courage in me had me sweating.  
> Like damn, who's nasty? Me or Drunk!me?  
> Next one's coming!  
> And will re-edit later. Wanted to post over all else.


End file.
